Love Was Never An Option
by DerpMarshallDerp
Summary: Against all odds, and everything he's ever done wrong, Zelgius is given another chance at life. Determined not to squander it; he keeps a close eye on his now most trusted friend, and commander, Kiran. When a strange emotion arises within him, he tries his best to keep it at bay, but never before had another person looked at him in such a way.


Zelgius felt her warm hands run up his chest and over his shoulders. He let her fingers trace feather-light touches along his neck and collar bone, tracing the tendons within. He was sure she could feel the pounding of his pulse under her finger tips, and slowly, gently, she leaned in to kiss his Adam's apple. These simple touches made him realize _just_ how touch-starved he actually was, his body reacting in extremely sensitive ways to something so small. He felt a small groan leave his lips when her fingers began to move under his skin-tight undershirt.

He swore her heat would burn him alive, his entire body flaming, fueled by his ever growing desire for this woman. Her fingers searched along his chest, brushing over his nipples. Playfully, she began rubbing them in small circles with her thumbs, her lips now brushing along the side of his throat. He couldn't stop the moan from leaving his lips, and he felt more than heard her hum in response, the vibration causing weird tingles around his sensitive neck.

It wasn't until those skillful hands slid down his ribs, around his hips, and below his navel that the full on panic hit him. His chest suddenly seized, his heart pounding so erratically he swore it'd tear through his rib cage; he took in a sharp breath and his muscles tensed uncomfortably.

She noticed, as she noticed almost everything, -being the observant little tactician she is- and looked up at his face, meeting his eyes. He pulled himself away from her, determined to remove those blessed hands from his heated body.

"I went too far."

He could hear the defeat in her tone, he knew she had waited ever so patiently to get the chance to touch him even _this_ much. He searched her face, trying to find even a hint of what may be going through her mind, but she was solid as stone.

"My apologies."

It was then that he noticed the tears start to prick at her eyelids, threatening to spill over despite her restraint. Zelgius reached out, his hand brushing her cheek softly, and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"It was no fault of your own, I just need more time, Kiran."

He felt her nod, and looked down at her. The tears had already spilled over, leaving wet trails in their wake. His heart lurched at the fact that he was what caused her to cry like this.

"I'm sorry, Zelgius. The last thing I want is to pressure you. I should've asked if you were ready instead of jus-"

The General had successfully cut her off by running his thumb along her soft and delicate lips.

"I'm alright, Kiran."

He felt a small smile tugging at his lips, she loved and cared about him. That was all that mattered.

"Alright." she sighed, pulling away from him and grabbing her overcoat.

"You should get dressed, the others will begin to wonder where we are."

With that, she left, slamming the door behind her.

Zelgius supposed she was angry, and she had every right to be. She had shown interest in him from the moment he arrived, even going so far as to make him her guardian unit. She trusted him enough to ask advice, she kept him near her at almost all times. Within a few months she had confessed her love for him, catching him by complete and utter surprise. He'd asked for time then as well, uncertain of his feelings toward anyone in that regard. Eventually, he found he didn't want to live without her presence in his life.

Four months had passed since he accepted her confession, so it's no wonder she craved to touch him as she did. Years and years of living in fear of his brand was difficult to undo. He was caught between wanting to give her all of himself, and hiding his dark past from her.

Breathing an exasperated sigh, he began sliding on his armor. He supposed he owed Kiran an apology, and a proper explanation. He needed to admit his fears to her if he ever wanted to conquer them.


End file.
